


Смутьяны

by Krasnotal (berebitsuki)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, moon sun marauders, viria13, выношу с фикбука старые тексты, еврейство с первой страницы гугла, одни диалоги, повседневность, подростки, условный антисемитизм, школьные шутники
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berebitsuki/pseuds/Krasnotal
Summary: Тот случай, когда троица школьных пранкеров и смутьянов с помощью очередной авантюры боролась за права одного религиозного меньшинства.
Kudos: 2





	Смутьяны

**Author's Note:**

> так случилось, что у меня есть ровно один текст про этих ребят и огромные переписки вконтактике с их жизненными историями. и текст-то не очень, честно сказать, но для истории - пусть будет. на фикбуке называется Мародёры в честь Карты Мародёров и вот этого вот всего, хотя это очевидный и неправильный перевод.

– Подожди, то есть вот прям так, берёте и сжигаете квасное? А если не горит? – с любопытством спросила Аша.

– Ну, оно и должно плохо гореть, запрещено получать какую-либо пользу от биур хамец. Обычно даже отдельный большой костёр разводит, и там всё сгорает как миленькое. А вообще это ритуал, – Кармель пожала плечами. – Можно и просто в пищу непригодным сделать.

– Ты от рецепта-то не отвлекайся, – поднял голову от кастрюли Чон. – Что там дальше?.. Эль, передай, пожалуйста, глицерин.

Кармель послушно потянулась за пузырьком, но с небольшим промедлением – Эль её звала только эта троица, и она ещё не совсем привыкла так откликаться.

– Скоро клей-то готов будет? – спросил Джерри, ловко орудуя ножом для бумаги над картоном.

– Уже через полчаса, – Аша, наконец, сподобилась заглянуть в айфон Чона, а не показывать нужные строчки на нём самому Чону. – Ты лучше мне скажи, тебе обязательно весь стол своими картонками занимать?

– Ну, иначе я не успею дорезать, – хмыкнул Джерри. – Эль, иди сюда. Это похоже на могендовид?

Эль хихикнула, потому что попытки Джерри подражать ивритскому произношению были совершенно очаровательны.

– Да, отлично! Только куча клея же понадобится, каждую частичку приклеивать.

– Ты думаешь, зачем мы целую кастрюлю варим? – весело сказала Аша.

– Не мы, а я, и ты опять офигела отвлекаться от рецепта! – сердито заметил Чон. Впрочем, очевидно было, что он, хоть и ворчит, участвует в общем веселье.

– Кроме того, если бы я каждую звезду цельной вырезал, то никакого картона не хватило бы, – развел руками Джерри.

– А, Чон, твоя мама точно не будет ругаться за испорченную кастрюлю? Мне правда не сложно купить новую… – Кармель чуть склонила голову, разглядывая потихоньку докипающий клей.

– Да не, всё хорошо, – Чон пожал плечами. – Во-первых, мы специально гуглили клей, который легко отмывается…

– От стёкол, а не от кастрюль, – уточнила Аша.

– Ну, а если не отмоется, я новую куплю, в конце концов, я вас сюда привёл, с меня маме и спрашивать, – Чон беззаботно пожал плечами и предостерегающе глянул на Ашу, которая явно собиралась что-то сказать.

– Кстати, где Мин? – Джерри откинул выбившиеся из хвоста светлые пряди со лба и стал складывать “детали” многочисленных Звёзд Давида в стопочку зачем-то.

– Она на кружке, – пожал плечами Чон. – Мама не уточняла, на каком, а я не спрашивал. Надо её забрать, мамы допоздна не будет, но это можно и после нашей авантюры.

Джерри и Аша переглянулись. Общее мнение высказал Джерри, как более ответственный:

– Если она заканчивает во время того, как мы будем украшать школу, – Кармель снова хихикнула в ответ на формулировку, – то надо её тогда и забрать.

– Клеить должны по крайней мере три человека, – Чон осуждающе посмотрел на друзей. – Один мажет клей, второй приклеивает картонки, третий стоит на стрёме.

– Хотите, я вам помогу? – Кармель с надеждой посмотрела на троицу. – Вы же, в конце концов, это для меня делаете…

– Мы не устраиваем праздник в честь тебя, а боремся с неправомерными действиями администрации. В конце концов, из-за этого другие ортодоксальные евреи не могут учиться в нашей школе, – Аша обладала удивительным умением говорить вроде серьёзно, но жутко смешно. – Кроме того, как студенту по обмену, тебе здесь точно не нужны проблемы.

– Тогда я, может, могу забрать твою сестру?.. – на неё посмотрели как-то странно, и голос Кармель затих к концу фразы.

– Эль, ты гений! – весело заявила Аша.

– Точно! – поддержал Чон. – Я тебе записку дам, что ты от нас за Мин пришла, ключи сестричка с собой обычно таскает, идти недалеко, мама просто излишне о ней беспокоится. Ну, знаешь, центр “Стори” на Эйнштейна?.. Понятно, – и он стал с увлечением объяснять девушке, как туда дойти. Джерри и Аша вновь переглянулись и пожали плечами.

Кармель, студентка по обмену из Франции, была еврейкой; чуть смуглая, с большим носом, темноволосая и кудрявая (Аша со своими жиденькими светлыми волосами с лёгкой завистью смотрела на её густую шевелюру) – принять её за кого-то другого было сложно. Семья Кармель соблюдала большинство религиозных заветов иудаизма, в том числе – запрет на работу в субботу; среди запрещённых в шаббат занятий есть так называемое написание двух букв, и, хотя изначально это вполне конкретная часть изготовления специальных еврейских шатров, но многие иудеи отказываются писать что-то в школе по субботам из-за этого запрета. В школе Кармель, где детей из ортодоксальных еврейских семей было немало, к этому относились нормально, но здесь – завтра суббота и контрольная, и Кармель даже такого не ожидала, а в другой день написать не дают. И вот здесь вступали Джерри, Чон и Аша, которые вечно рады сотворить какую-нибудь шалость. В данном случае – на то, чтобы выразить солидарность с проблемой еврейки и указать на неё администрации, нарушив школьные правила очередным новым способом.

– Да они ж чёртовы Мародёры, – хихикнула Мин, оказавшаяся всего на пару лет младше брата, когда Кармель объяснила ей всю ситуацию в ответ на вопрос, почему она её провожает.

– В смысле?

– Ну, из Гарри Поттера. Мародёры. Джеймс, Сириус, Ремус…

– Питер, да, – Кармель хмыкнула, узнавая. – Не, скорее как близнецы Уизли.

– Ага, брат и Джерри, – засмеялась Мин. – А Аша тогда кто?

– Джинни, наверное, – Кармель засмеялась вместе с ней. – Знаешь, есть арты одной художницы с ними тремя, и наша троица чем-то эти арты напоминает…

Так что, пока Аша, Чон и Джерри клеили картонки к школьным окнам, Мин и Кармель обсуждали фанарт по Гарри Поттеру, и Кармель опомнилась только когда ей позвонила мать той семьи, в доме которой она по обмену остановилась.

Троица вернулась к Чону домой мыть кастрюлю уже ввечеру, когда стемнело. 

– Да не тряситесь, помыла я вашу кастрюлю, – выскочила Мин в прихожую, смеясь чёрными глазами.

– А Эль где?

– Так домой ушла. Зато знаете, что она про вас сказала?

– Ну-ка? – Чон потянулся к сестре с явным намерением защекотать её, чтобы она отказалась от своего не менее явного намерения не отвечать (если бы это было что-то, чего говорить не стоило, Мин бы промолчала, что еврейка что-то вообще сказала). Девочка, смеясь, увернулась.

– Что вы – близнецы Уизли и Джинни. Ну, из Гарри Поттера.

– И кто из нас Джинни? – широко ухмыльнулась Аша.

– Чон, как самый мелкий. Разве не очевидно? – хитро улыбнулся Джерри, и Чон толкнул его локтем. Аша, смеясь, хлопнула по ладони Джерри своей.

...а наутро ученики школы обнаружили в каждом окне картонный силуэт Звезды Давида, и, хотя Кармель все равно пришлось нарушить свои запреты, делала она это под ругань уборщиков в коридоре, отдирающих картонки от окон.

**Author's Note:**

> Чон и Джерри будут встречаться и жить вместе всю жизнь. Аша лесбиянка. Кармель уедет обратно к себе, я даже не придумала, что с ней случится потом. Художница - viria13.deviantart.com


End file.
